Japtem Wiki
Welcome to the Japtem Wiki Japtem wiki is a website dedicated to all of Japtem's translated novels. If you have any question about one of the characters in one of our novels, this is the place to look for. What you can find Here you can find information of novels such as: * Ark * Id * Kill No More * Moonlight Sculptor Ark Kim Hyun Woo lived the life of the wealthy thanks to his parents. But one day, he received a phone call informing him of a traffic accident which involved his parents. His father had died and his mother was hospitalized in critical condition. The normal life he once knew, collapsed... They sold their house, cancel various insurance plans, and moved to a one room apartment. And after a few years, Hyun Woo spends four to six hours tending to his mother and worked to pay for her medical bills. One day, one of his Instructors recommended him for position in a company called Global Exos, who made an announcement of making history with the newest technological invention. This story follows the main protagonist on his journey to adapt to a new development of a virtual reality game. Written by: Yoo Seong Id We find Chunwha in a world beyond his own. There he will struggle to find his own purpose among the many inhabitants of the new world including Elves, Dwarves, and even Mages! As we watch him grow in strength and spirit, the novel creates fascinating characters out of his companions and adversaries and moves past the simple concept of the antagonist versus the protagonist. Written by: Kim Dae Woo Kill No More An assassin who swore never to kill again - Liola, was being chased by an assassination organization when he accidentally dropped into a parallel universe. In this chaotic, unorganized world, Liola continues to honor his promise. He tries his best to live the life of an ordinary person, but after a series of events occurred... He suddenly realized that actually, being an ordinary person is harder than being an assassin! Written by: Yu Wo Moonlight Sculptor The man forsaken by the world, the man a slave to money and the man known as the legendary God of War in the highly popular MMORPG Continent of Magic. With the coming of age, he decides to say goodbye, but the feeble attempt to earn a little something for his time and effort ripples into an effect none could ever have imagined. Through a series of coincidences, his legendary avatar is sold for 3.1 billion won, bringing great joy to him, only to plunge him into despair at losing almost all of it to vicious loan sharks. With revelation of money through gaming, he rises from the abyss with new found resolve and steps forward into the new age of games led by the first ever Virtual Reality MMORPG, Royal Road. This is the legend of Lee Hyun on his path to becoming Emperor with only his family loving heart, his boundless desire for money, his unexpected mind, his diligently forged body and the talent of hard work backing him. Written by: Nam Hee Sung Category:Browse Category:Ark Category:Id Category:Kill No More Category:Moonlight Sculptor